Pretty Cure Meets Wreck-It-Ralph
by Bird6490
Summary: The KiraKira A La Mode team goes on the dream adventure of a lifetime when they are characters of their own video game and explore Litwak's arcade.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night in Ichigozaka, and at the KiraKira Patisserie, Ichika, Himari, Aoi, Yukari, Akira, and Ciel were all having a pajama party. After a long night of pillow fights and playing games, it was time for bed. Ciel turned into Kirarin and slept with Pekorin while the other girls slept in their sleeping bags. Eventually, Ichika woke up and noticed that she was in the kitchen and the lights were on. "Huh? How did I get here? Did I sleepwalk? I could have sworn I turned the lights off" she thought. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing her patisserie uniform. Ichika was confused because she knew she went into her sleeping bag with her pajamas on. Suddenly, her friends appeared out of nowhere wearing their patisserie uniforms. "Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ichika yelled. "We're not sneaking. We all woke up in the kitchen" Himari explained. "Are we all having the same dream?" asked Akira.

Everyone looked up to see giant pink letters reading "CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER" and their names were underneath them. Then they saw two girls outside. "I wanna be Yukari. She's so pretty!" said one girl. "I pick Ciel. I love her French" said the other. Yukari and Ciel were both selected and then "CHOOSE YOUR SWEETS" was written this time and there were many selections shown for Animal Sweets. The girls outside picked their animal sweets and used a joystick and buttons to control their characters. "Are we in some kind of video game?" Ciel asked. "Fufu. How interesting" Yukari smiled. After a long day of making sweets with different players, the time was 8:00 and the girls were exhausted. "Wow, that was exhausting" said Ichika, wiping her forehead. "It's like having another long day of work" Aoi added. Then the group noticed that outside, the lights were going out. They walked up to the screen of their game to take a closer look. Outside, there were various other games and the girls realized that they were in an arcade.

One game had a girl dancing. "All clear! The arcade is closed!" she called to the other game characters. Two guys in Street Fighter kept fighting, then took a break and decided to go to a 1980's video game called Tapper which was a bar tending game for the older gamers. Himari turned around and noticed an exit. "Have any of you noticed that exit there before?" she asked. Her friends turned around, saw the exit, and all replied "No." "Where did that come from?" asked Akira. "Don't know, but why don't we see what's outside?" Ichika replied. Everyone else shrugged and followed Ichika outside the game. They arrived at a place called Game Central Station and everywhere they looked, there were video game characters. "Whoa! I've never seen so many video game characters in one place!" Aoi exclaimed. "It's video game heaven!" One character that looked like a handyman approached the girls. "You all must be from the new baking game. Welcome to the arcade!" he smiled. "Thank you very much!" Ichika smiled back. "My name's Fix-it-Felix and tonight is the 30th anniversary of my game" said the handyman. "Happy anniversary. If you are celebrating, we would love to come" said Yukari. "Great! You're not on my invite list, but the more the merrier!" Felix beamed. He led the girls to his game and they saw the short townspeople who looked like munchkins compared to Felix.

Felix took everyone to the apartment building to the anniversary party. Many video game characters came over and everyone was having a great time mingling. "This party is Très Bien!" said Ciel, dancing. Pac-Man was guzzling down a lot of the shrimp cocktail left for everyone. "I never thought I'd meet Pac-Man in person" Akira smiled. "It was my favorite game as a kid" "Is that so?" asked Ichika. "Mhmm." Akira nodded. Felix smiled at everyone as he danced. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh, I'll bet that's Mario. Fashionably late, per the norm" Felix said. "I'll get it, Felix!" said a man named Gene who went to do just that. But when he opened the door, he didn't see Mario, but Wreck-it-Ralph. Gene quickly shut the door and leaned on it. "It's Ralph!" he whispered nervously to the other guests which alarmed everyone except Ichika and her friends. "He'll wreck the party!" a man cried. "Get rid of him, Felix!" added another man. "I'll go talk to him" Felix went to get the door. "Carry on, everyone" After he closed the door, everyone waited.

Soon, Ralph opened the door instantly. "Hello, everybody!" he called out, but accidentally made a chunk of the ceiling crack and fall on top of Felix. The handyman spasmed a little bit and landed in the middle of the floor as the funeral march beeped a little bit. Everyone gasped. Then Felix came back to life. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Fit as a fiddle" he assured the guests. Everyone sighed in relief. "Now, you all know Ralph" said Felix. The people from the game only glared at the nine-foot tall villain. Ichika and her friends introduced themselves to Ralph. The villain smiled that someone was actually being nice to him and welcoming him. "Hey, I suppose you met the old gang..Nell..Lucy..Don..Dana" "Deanna" a woman corrected him, looking annoyed. "Big Gene!" Ralph smiled. "Why is he here and why are these girls being nice to him?" Gene scowled. "Why shouldn't we be nice to him?" Himari asked him. "And I'm a big part of the game, technically speaking" Ralph leaned to the tiny bully of a man. "Why are you here, Gene?" "Oh, look, the cake!" Felix quickly called out to avoid any discomfort. Everyone went to see the cake.

"Wow! This cake looks just like your building!" Ichika beamed, looking at the cake. "I hope you young ladies would like some too" the woman who made the cake, Mary, smiled sweetly to them. "Of course!" said Ichika. "Look, there's all of us at the top!" a man called out. "Each apartment is everyone's favorite flavor." Mary explained. "Woods is red velvet, lemon for Lucy, rum cake for Gene, and for Felix-" Ralph looked around for his cake figure, then saw that it was in the mud which disappointed him. "Hey Mary, what's the flavor of the mud I'm stuck in there?" "Oh, chocolate" Mary answered simply. "I love Chocolate" said Akira. "Never been real fond of chocolate" Ralph voiced his opinion. "Well, I did not know that" Mary said, keeping her smile. "Didn't you ask Ralph if he liked chocolate or not?" Akira asked Mary. "Well, no, it didn't occur to me actually" Mary shrugged.

"This little Ralph looks aggressive too" Aoi looked at the Ralph cake figure that had a violent, scary face with red, beady eyes. "She's right" Ralph moved it, much to Mary's dismay, and placed it on top of the others on the apartment roof. "I think this little guy would be happier if you put him up here with everyone else." "This is not gonna end well" Himari thought. "You said it" Ciel added. Ralph and Gene made an argument about there being no room in the building for Ralph, due to him being the villain where Gene and the others were in distress for the game and Felix would save the day. "Just give him a chance! Let him win a medal for once!" Himari cried out. "If he won a medal, we'd let him live up here in the penthouse!" Gene sounded really nasty now and turned to Ralph in sheer anger. "But that would never happen because you're the bad guy who wrecks the building!" Ralph and Gene had a final argument and Ralph was so mad, he slammed his giant fists on the table which smashed the cake everywhere. It even splattered onto Pac-Man. The girls stood back. Ichika used her finger to put some of the cake on her in her mouth. "Mmm, multi-flavored!"

Ralph grew determined. "Alright, Gene, you know what? I'm gonna win a medal. The shiniest medal you've ever seen. A medal so good, that it'll make Felix's medals wet their pants!" he said, making his way out the door. "Is he serious?" a man whispered. "Oh please, where's a guy like him gonna win a medal?" Gene folded his tiny arms. "Of course he's not serious! You girls shouldn't get involved with him" Ichika looked at her friends. "Do you think we should help him?" "It could be interesting" Yukari replied. "I think helping Ralph would be the right thing to do" said Himari. Aoi, Akira, and Ciel agreed. "Okay. Sorry everyone, but we have to go" said Ichika. The girls left the apartment building and saw Ralph getting in a trolley on his way out of the game. "Guys? What are you doing here?" Ralph looked over his shoulder, seeing the six girls. "We're gonna help you" said Ichika. "Nah, Gene's right. I can't get myself a medal..." Ralph sighed. "I don't want to make you all risk that" "Never follow your naysayers" Ciel advised as she and the others got in the cart with him. "Ciel's right. Besides, we'll help anyone that's our friend" said Aoi. "We're friends?" Ralph sounded touched. "Why wouldn't we be?" asked Yukari. Ralph smiled a little at them as the cart took them to Game Central Station. "How about Tappers?" he offered them to drown his sorrows. "My treat" "Sure!" the girls replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph took the girls to his usual depressing where he would talk about his problems with one of the only people who felt like his true friend, Tapper. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life" Ralph told Tapper why he came. "That's why I came straight here, Tapper. You've never given me a bum steer and these girls are on my side too. Now come on, where can a guy like me go and win a medal?" "I don't think such a game exists, Ralph" Tapper shrugged as he washed a mug. Ichika began to think of where Ralph could get a medal and then it hit her. "I just had a bright idea!" she said. "What about the new game Hero's Duty?" "I'm not sure if game hopping is a good idea" Akira remarked.

Just then, one of the men from the game Hero's Duty was walking and mumbling like a zombie and ran into the wall. "Is something wrong?" Himari tried to get his attention, but the man was just mindless right now. "You okay, soldier?" asked Yukari. "We've only been plugged in a week!" the man grew animated and looked like he was shell-shocked victim of his game's atmosphere. "And everyday, it's climb the building and fight the bugs!" Ralph wasn't interested anymore and he started to walk away. "Climb the building, fight more bugs, and all for what?!" the man continued. "A lousy medal?!" "I was right" Ichika whispered to her friends. Ralph asked more, got excited, and offered to be a part of Hero's Duty. "Negatory!" the man snapped sharply. "Does that mean maybe?" Ralph asked. Ciel sighed and face palmed. "No!" the man looked at everyone in the eye. "Look, only the bravest and best serve our corps!" Aoi slightly closed her eyes as she showed a bug she found to the soldier. "Bug?!" the man looked terrified due to the game he was programmed for and ran into the wall, knocking himself out. Everyone looked down at the knocked out 'space cadet'. "Nice work, Aoi" Ralph smirked. " I knew it would work" said Aoi. "You guys should get back to your own game before the arcade opens this morning. I'm gonna make an unscheduled appearance in Hero's Duty." Ralph told the group. "Good luck, Ralph" Ichika gave Ralph a thumbs up before leaving with her friends.

"Do you think he can do it?" Himari asked as she and the others remembered their way back to their game. "Isn't Hero's Duty a violent game? I highly doubt Ralph could get through a game like that" said Akira. "Right now, I think we should get some rest. We have a lot of sweets to make tomorrow." said Ichika. The girls agreed with her and when they got back to their game, they rested. The next day was another busy day for the girls. They were too focused on making sweets, they didn't see Ralph's game go out of order. Before they all knew it, the day was over and the arcade closed. The girls decided to explore Game Central Station and see what other games the arcade had to offer. "There are so many games, it's hard to pick which one" said Ciel. "This could be a long movie" Ichika added. Her friends stopped in their tracks and stared at Ichika. "Is something wrong?" she asked them. "What do you mean 'movie'?" asked Aoi. "Don't you all know? We're in the Wreck it Ralph movie!" Ichika told them. Her friends were silent for a moment before they all shouted "Whaaaaaat?!" "None of you have ever seen this movie?" Ichika asked. "No! This is the first time I've heard of it" Ciel replied. "If this is a movie, then what part are we at?" "I think right about now, Ralph should be-" Suddenly, the girls saw Ralph come out of Hero's Duty in an escape pod and went into Sugar Rush. "...In an escape pod" Ichika finished. "We've gotta go after him!" said Himari. "Right" said the others.

So they all ran into Sugar Rush to find Ralph. Eventually, they got too distracted by Sugar Rush's scenery, they stopped and looked around. They were amazed by everything they saw. "Sugar Rush is even more amazing in person! This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen! I feel like I'm in sweet heaven!" Ichika said excitedly. "Nobody loves sweets more than you" Yukari smiled. "Hey guys, over here!" a voice called out. The girls turned around and saw Ralph on a candy tree. "Ralph!" they called out as they ran to him. "What are you doing up there?" asked Aoi. "I just crashed and now I'm getting out of here-" Ralph said, then realized his medal was gone. "Oh no, my medal!" "So you did win one from Hero's Duty" said Akira. "Yeah, but where is it?" Ralph asked. The girls pointed to the top of the candy tree where the medal was. Ichika decided to climb and help Ralph.

"Hi, strangers!" a squeaky voice called to them, alarming them off the candy cane branches, but they didn't slip and fall. "Hello!" There was a girl in a green hoodie with a dark brown skirt, green and white tights, black tiny shoes, hazel eyes, black hair that has pieces of candy in it, and a red ribbon in her hair that looked like a red licorice. She was lying down on a branch, smiling at them a little. "Hi there" Ichika smiled back. "Man, you scared me, kid!" Ralph told the girl. "Nearly soiled myself." "What are your names?" the girl asked. "Uh, Ralph. Wreck it Ralph" Ralph replied. "Ichika. And my friends are on the ground." said Ichika. The girl looked down to see Ichika's friends introduce themselves. "You guys aren't from here, are you?" the girl leaned with a sneaky smile. "No, we're from here" said Ichika. "Um...We're just doing some work here" Ralph lied the best he could as he attempted to climb up the tree. "What kind of work?" the girl asked. "Just some routine candy tree trimming. You probably wanna stand back. In fact, this whole area is technically closed while we're trimming." Ralph said, including the others.

The girl hung upside down from another branch. "Are you guys hobos?" "No, we're not" Ichika replied. "We're busy, okay?" Ralph scoffed. "Go home." "What's that?" the girl showed one of her ears and had an evil smirk. "Didn't hear you. Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb" "Listen, they are only trying to be nice!" Himari tried to explain, only to be mimicked by the girl. Ralph and Ichika ignored the girl and kept climbing. "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you" the girl pointed as they were getting close to the double stripped branches. "We're from the candy tree department, so we-" Ralph explained, but was cut off when Ichika grabbed a branch and it quickly disappeared, sending them both to fall down the branches, but they landed on gumdrops. "It's a double stripe. Double stripes break" the girl explained. "Hey, hey, hey, why are your hands so freakishly big and why are all you girls wearing the same clothes?" "Why are you so freakishly annoying?" Aoi glared at her.

Before the girl could make a comeback, she looked up to see Ralph's medal. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, a gold coin!" The girl raced Ralph to get the medal and because the girl kept jumping on the double striped branches, she won. She smiled as she now had it. "Okay, look, here's the thing. We're not from the candy tree department" Ralph began to explain. "Lying to a child?" the girl glanced at everyone before putting the medal in her pocket. "Give back that medal right now!" Aoi yelled angrily. "It's Ralph's ticket to a better life!" Ciel called. "Yeah, well, now it's MY t-t-ticket" the girl said, seeming to glitch somehow before leaving them. "By the way, double stripe!" she called, which made the branch fade away and make everyone fall into the frosting. "Little thief!" Ralph growled. "We'll find you!" The girls grunted as they got out. "Come on! She couldn't have gotten far" said Ciel. Then everyone went to find the little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone was searching, they saw a race track, but couldn't spot the little girl they were looking for. "Citizens of Sugar Rush, just in time." a living jawbreaker announced very dully to the children. "All hail our rightful ruler, King Candy" The king appeared to meet and greet the people of his game world and tossed candy to the audience. Then he told them the first nine racers would be on tomorrow's roster for the gamers to play the game and choose from them. He went first and the board mentioned his name was King Candy. The next person was a pink girl and her name was Taffyta Muttonfudge. She jumped in the air with a cheerful smile. "Stay sweet!" she told the crowd. The crowd cheered and chanted for her. "Coin stealer" Ralph spotted the girl from before as she had her hoodie up and was wearing goggles. "Wait til we catch that brat." A lot of other little girls put their coins in. The girl with the hoodie threw the medal, hoping it would go in. Then she cheered as her name was announced. Vanellope von Schweetz.

Vanellope seemed to be in trouble for being able to compete in tomorrow's race. Taffyta even called her a glitch and the King sent his donut officers after the girl who began to make a run for it. "Hey, you give me back my medal!" Ralph called to the girl. "Oh b-b-boy!" Vanellope cried. She tried to avoid them and the cops by crawling under the audience stands as Ralph picked them up and threw them, much to the horror of the children of the game. "Come back here!" Aoi yelled. Vanellope kept trying to crawl away. She was terrified now. Ralph and the girls bunched up in a cupcake and other goodies. They couldn't get the little girl or free their arms and legs. "Well, this is a sticky situation" said Himari. "This is no time for jokes, Himari" Ciel sighed. "Now we got them" one of the pastry officers said as they came over. "Oh, good. The cops. She went that way" Ralph tried to get Vanellope in trouble and not him and his new friends. Then the cops hit the group, thinking they were a big monster. "That's not a nice way to treat a lady!" Yukari glared.

King Candy got the citizens to settle down and told them that there will be a big race before the arcade opens. "There is no way I am racing with a glitch" Taffyta sounded nasty instead of nice and sweet like she was before. "Rancis? Candlehead? Come with me" she told her minions as they walked away with her. "Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race!" King Candy told his jawbreaker minion. Then he glared at the seven strangers. "And bring that thing with seven heads to my castle!" "I can see where this is going" Akira rolled her eyes. "So not how I wanted to spend my day" Aoi added. "Don't worry, we're going to get out of here" Ichika assured them. "Sour Bill, de-taffy this monster so we can see what we're up against" the king commanded. Bill took the taffy off to show everyone's faces.

The group was brought to a hot pink castle and they were in the throne room. King Candy came in riding his car, and parked it near his throne. He and Sour Bill approached the group. "Milk my duds, it's Wreck it Ralph and the girls from the new patisserie game?" King Candy sounded alarmed. "Yep." Ichika replied. "And who are you? The guy who makes donuts?" Ralph asked. "Please, no" the King chuckled. "I'm King Candy" "I love your castle. It's very pink" Ichika complimented, looking around. "Salmon" King Candy insisted while the group smirked at him jokingly. "Salmon, that...it's obviously salm-" he briefly turned to Bill, then realized he was getting off track. "What are you doing here?" "Look, your candiness, this is just a big misunderstanding. Just get us out of this cupcake, we'll get my medal, and we'll be on our way" said Ralph. "Your medal?" King Candy laughed. "Bad guys don't win medals." "Well this one did in Hero's Duty" Ciel retorted. "You all game jumped?!" King Candy sounded horrified. "Ralph, you're not going yourself and influencing others to go Turbo, are you?" "What?" Ralph's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no!" "Because if you think you can come in here to my kingdom and take over MY game, you got another thing coming!" the king glared deeply into their eyes.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, but this whole thing is not our fault" said Aoi. "One of your people from the Candy Cane Forest stole Ralph's medal" Himari explained. "From the Candy Cane Forest?" the king repeated, then had an instant thought. "The glitch...the coin she used to buy her way into the race? That was YOUR medal?" "She did what?!" Ralph panicked. "I need that back!" "Well, I'm afraid I can't help you" King Candy explained apologetically. "It's gone. You know it's nothing but a code now. And it'll stay that way until someone wins the cup at the end of the race!" "Then we'll just talk to the winner" said Yukari. "Is that a threat I smell?" Candy came closer, then winced at Ralph. "Beyond the halitosis is so obviously suffering from." "Listen, we are not leaving until we get Ralph's medal" Akira said firmly. "Yes you are" King Candy smiled evilly. "Winchell, Duncan, get them out of that cupcake and on the first train back home. And if I ever see you here again, Wreck it Ralph with your little friends, I'll lock you all in my fungeon!" "Fungeon?" the group asked. "Fun, dungeon, you know, it's a play on words" Candy explained casually as he went into his private car. "Never mind, I got a glitch to deal with thanks to you seven. Goodbye everyone, it hasn't been a pleasure." Then he drove off.

The donut cops seemed to have trouble with the cupcake prison the group was stuck in. "Get the tools" Duncan ordered. "What tools?" Ralph asked. "Quiet you!" Duncan hit them all with his stick. Soon after tackling the donuts, the group was able to run away. "Where are we gonna go?" asked Ciel. "There!" Akira pointed to an escape route around a chocolate lake, much to Ralph's disliking. He groaned a bit before they went any further. "Come on" said Ichika. Ralph sighed deeply and he joined the girls into hiding under a chocolate lake to avoid the cops and their devil dogs. They all kept hidden until the cops went in another direction. "Chocolate!" Ralph came out first. "I hate chocolate! We gotta get my medal back" "But how?" asked Himari. Suddenly, they saw tiny carts with kids driving as they zipped on the road past them. "The winner does get the trophy" Akira remembered. "Come on, let's go ask them!" Aoi pointed. Ralph agreed and they all went after the kids.

Vanellope was alone working on her homemade cart and she smiled a little nervously at the other racers. "Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis, you're looking well." she greeted the three kids in front of her. "Came to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is, the Lickety Split!" "Geez, it looks like she built it herself" Ralph cringed. "Built it myself" Vanellope told the other racers. "Fastest pedal power west o' the Whack-a-Mole. Check her out." She started the car and honked its horn. "Girl's got some spunk" Aoi admitted. "She might be interesting" Yukari added. "Oh, Vanellope, it's so you" Taffyta feigned support. "But ya have to back out of the race." "I'm starting to not like those other kids" said Himari. "Oui" Ciel agreed. Vanellope insisted that she could race. "Yeah, well, King Candy says that glitches can't race" Taffyta told her. "I'm not a glitch, Taffyta. Just got pyrexsia, okay?" Vanellope tried to make things cool, but it was no use.

Taffyta went inside Vanellope's cart and tried to break it and make fun of her at the same time. "That's not very nice" said Akira. "I can't stand bullies" said Ichika. "See, you're an accident waiting to happen" Taffyta taunted. "Oh no." a red racer added in the taunting and even made fun of how Vanellope was what they called a glitch. "I g-g-glitch too!" The other racers joined together to destroy the cart. Vanellope tried to get them to stop, but couldn't. "Uncool" Ralph cringed. He may have hated the girl for stealing his medal, but these kids were just awful. "I wanna race like you guys!" Vanellope pulled Taffyta's gloved hand away, but glitched which also affected the girl. Taffyta blinked and the other kids gasped. Taffyta furrowed her eyebrows and started to walk over top of Vanellope, making her fall in the chocolate mud. "You will never be a racer because you're a glitch and that's all you'll ever be!" "That does it!" Ichika said angrily. The group went over to the kids. "Hey, leave her alone!" Ralph demanded. All of the kids were scared of the group and decided to make a runway drive home. "You brats beat it before we throw you in the mud and see how you like it!" Aoi yelled. "Scram you little rotten cavities!" Ralph snarled. The kids went off.

Ignoring everyone, Vanellope worked on her cart. "You're welcome you little rotten thief" Ralph said. "I'm NOT a thief!" Vanellope glared at them. "I just borrowed your stupid coin and I was gonna give it back to ya as soon as I won the race!" "It's not a coin! It's a medal! You could have at least thanked us!" Ciel yelled. "Coin, medal, whatever" Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one." "I can't. I didn't win it in my game. I won it in Hero's Duty" Ralph explained. "Hero's Doody?" Vanellope asked, then made herself giggle immaturely. "It's not that kind of duty!" Ralph snapped at her. "I bet you gotta really watch where you step in a game called Hero's Doody!" Vanellope kept laughing and even wiped her eye. "What'd you get the medal for, wipin'?! I hope you washed your hands after you handled that medal" "Listen-" Ichika tried to explain. "One more, one more" the little girl continued. "Why did the hero flush the toilet?...Say 'why'" "Why?" Aoi grumbled. "Because it was his 'doody'!" Vanellope sprawled. "How dare you insult Hero's Duty, you little gutter snipe" Ralph growled. "I earned that medal. You better get it back for my toots, sweet sister!" "It was going to change his life" Ichika bent down to the little girl's level. "Well, unless one of you has got a go-kart hidden on the back folds of your neck, I can't help ya!" Vanellope explained.

"Is there a way you can get a real go-kart that was made from this area?" Yukari asked, looking around. Ralph took his frustration out by beating up some of the candy landscape. "Yeah, there's this bakery cart that's like a mini game" Vanellope started to explain, then saw that Ralph had issues with a jawbreaker moulder. "What is that moron doing? Hey, genius! That's a jawbreaker! You're never gonna-" To her surprise, Ralph was able to break the candy in half and she twitched a bit. "Somehow, I think we just found a way into the factory" said Himari. Vanellope discussed with Ralph an agreement and they shook on it. "Not everyone is bad once you get to know them" said Akira. "It's too bad that she doesn't have any friends" Aoi added. Vanellope extended her hand to the girls. "Can you all forgive me and help me and Ralphie get me a cart?" "No more tricks?" Ichika asked. "No more tricks" Vanellope promised. Ichika shook Vanellope's hand, smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

While everyone was on their way to the factory, Aoi asked "Hey, Ralph, when we met King Candy he mentioned something about going Turbo? What does that even mean?" "You don't know?" Ralph asked back. "Yeah, why does everyone keep saying that?" asked Himari. "Is it something we should know?" Yukari asked. Everyone stopped walking and Ralph sighed. "Okay, here's the thing" he began to explain. "When the arcade first opened, TurboTime was the most popular game and Turbo loved the attention. 'Turbotastic' was what he would always say. But when Road Blasters got plugged in, Turbo got extremely jealous. So jealous, that he abandoned his own game and tried to take over the new one, but ended up putting both games out of order" Everyone was astonished. "That's quite a story" said Akira. "Oui" Ciel agreed. Vanellope looked angry. "That son of a glitch! Come on, let's keep moving. Avoid any Nesquik Sand and Laffy Taffy vines" she continued to lead them off.

Soon, everyone arrived at the factory and the guard was asleep. When the group got to the door, it had a picture of Vanellope on it and it said "NO GLITCHES ALLOWED." "Alright. Do your thing, Knuckles. Bust it open" Vanellope told Ralph. "What's this?" Ralph saw the sign. "You're a full-on criminal, aren't you?" "Hey, we shook on it" Vanellope said. Ralph admitted she had a point and broke the lock for her. "Thank you, Jeeves" Vanellope bowed, then turned to the girls. "Now, which one of you is very creative with arts and crafts?" "I am" Ichika raised her hand. "Me too" Ciel raised her hand too. Ralph wondered why Vanellope asked that as they went into a dark room with pictures of model carts lined up. "What is this place? Where are the carts?" "We gotta make one" Vanellope said as she went over to a red button. "What? No, no, no, no. Bad idea." Ralph protested. "Trust me, I don't make things. I break things" "Well, it looks like you're gonna be stepping out of your own comfort zone, Gladys" Vanellope remarked as she looked at all the carts to choose from. "Which one do you like?" Himari asked Vanellope. The little girl looked around and saw one that caught her eye and she selected it. "This is a good one!"

Suddenly, a couple of doors opened and a giant kitchen appeared. _'Welcome to the Bakery! Let's build a kart!'_ a voice announced. "So this is a mini game?" Akira asked. "It is" Vanellope replied as she got Ichika and Ciel into the mini game. _'You have one minute to win it!'_ the voice said. "What?" Ralph looked confused. There were many ingredients falling with a counter counting down sixty seconds and there were also disgusting things such as underpants and rotten eggs to fall into the bowl as well. Ichika and Ciel began to place each item where they belonged. Vanellope was also trying with a bit of Ralph's help. _'Baking!'_ the voice called. _'Pump up the heat and hold the perfect temperature!'_ Vanellope tried on her own, but she was too small. "A little help here?" Ichika and Ciel pumped up the heat to the perfect temperature. _'15 seconds, decorating!'_ the voice called once they got the right temperature. "Wheels first" Ciel advised. "How many?" Ralph asked. "Four, doink!" Vanellope scoffed at the stupid question. Ichika gave the cart four wheels and then dunked it with a bunch of frosting to make it look like the perfect go-kart for Vanellope and only Vanellope. _'Time's up!'_ the voice called. _'Congratulations! You did it! Here's your cart!'_ The kart rolled out looking very messy and sloppy. "Look, kid, I tried to warn you" Ralph was a little nervous with his contributions. "I can't make things, I just break-" "I love it" Vanellope whispered. "You do?" Ralph asked, hoping he heard her correctly. "I love it! I love it! I love it!" Vanellope got louder and she hopped and danced around her new kart like a human child at Christmas. Vanellope's friends smiled at her, despite being told not to race. "Come on, a work like this must be signed" Vanellope told them, holding red, mint green, black, and blue icing tubes. "You're right" said Ichika. The eight of them all signed their names. Ralph was so proud of himself that he was helping someone. He even smiled. "What? You have teeth?" Vanellope teased a little. "I don't think I've seen you smile before" "I'm not smiling. I have gas" Ralph said as an excuse. The girls exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

King Candy, Duncan, and Winchell were coming and they thought the group had stolen a kart and they were going to be locked up like King Candy said they were. Vanellope sat at the driver's seat. "Start the car" said Aoi. "Um...I don't know how to drive a real kart" Vanellope told them sheepishly. "You don't what?!" Ralph gaped at her. "I know how" said Akira. "Go then!" Vanellope yelped as the authorities were getting closer and she scooted over. Akira got in the cart, started it up, used the gear shirt, and pressed down on the gas pedal which got them away from the king and donut police. "Stop in the name of the King!" Candy demanded. They broke out of the bakery and drove away from getting arrested and locked up. Akira did not stop the kart at all. "Head for Diet Cola Mountain! Drive into the wall!" Vanellope told Akira. "WHAT?!" they all asked her. "Right there between the two sugar free lollipops!" "Are you sure?!" Akira asked. "Just do it!" Vanellope yelled. "Okay, okay!" Akira said. The kart went as Vanellope instructed and the group disappeared somehow into the mountain without crashing. Now they were in an abandoned looking place. "Wow" Akira said out of amazement. "Make yourselves at home" Vanellope said as she took a look at her kart. Ciel looked around. "Does anyone else live here?" "Nope. Just me like it's always been" Vanellope said nonchalantly. "Wait, before we get settled, let me get this straight, you don't know how to drive?" Ralph asked Vanellope. "Well, no, technically" Vanellope said softly, then hope came to her eyes. "But I just thought that-" "What?" Aoi interrupted. "That you'd magically be able to drive and win yourself a trophy like your little friends? I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way" "Look wise guys, I know I'm a racer. I can feel it in my code" Vanellope retorted, handling her steering wheel, but not moving. "That's it!" Ralph sounded hopeless. "We're never getting my medal back!" "Don't say that, Ralph" said Himari. "We'll get it" Ichika promised.

"What's the big whoop about that crummy medal anyway?" Vanellope scoffed. "The big whoop?" Ralph glared at her. "Well, this may come up as a shock to you, but in my game, I'm the bad guy and I live in the garbage!" "Cool" Vanellope smiled. "Sounds more like he doesn't like that life" said Aoi. "It's unhygienic, and lonely, and boring" Ralph continued. "And that crummy medal was gonna change all that. I go home with it on my neck and I'll get a penthouse, pies, ice sculptures, and fireworks because of Ichika, Himari, Aoi, Yukari, Akira, and Ciel's help!" Vanellope looked at them and glitched a tiny bit. "Ah, it's grown up stuff" Ralph walked away from her. "You wouldn't understand." "No, I get it" Vanellope cut in. "How?" asked Ichika. "That's exactly what racing would do for me" Vanellope finished. "Well, guess what?" Ralph snorted. "Neither one of us is getting what we want!" Suddenly, a hiss was heard and everyone reacted horrifically. What was it? "Diet Cola Hot Springs" Vanellope explained to them. "Watch out for falling Mento's" "Why?" Yukari asked about both. "Watch out for that splash" Vanellope gestured over. "That stuff is boiling hot." "Gotcha" Ralph nodded. "Is this place like some extra level?" Ciel asked as she looked around. "Sorta. It was an unfinished bonus level." Vanellope explained. "Pretty cool, huh? I found the secret opening and now I live here. Oh, and look, look!" She dashed over to a tiny area with giant candy wrappers.

"Welcome to my home. I sleep in these candy wrappers. I like bundling myself like a little homeless lady" "By yourself?" asked Ralph. "With all this garbage lying around?" Ichika added. "Why don't you leave this place?" Akira asked. "You really don't know anything, do you?" Vanellope sighed. "Glitches can't leave their games. It's the only joy of being me" "Don't you have any friends or family?" Himari asked. "What's that?" Vanellope asked. "You know, a mom, or a dad, or both. People who take care of you, sometimes annoy you, but they make you feel special when you have no one else" Aoi informed a little bit for the girl to understand. "I never had anything like that" Vanellope answered. "Never?" Ichika asked. "Never ever" Vanellope sounded sad now, even if she had never heard anything about a family before.

Suddenly, Ralph began pounding all over the ground. "Hey, Ralph, stop! This is her home!" Himari called out. Yukari saw what Ralph was actually doing. "Wait. Look at what Ralph is making" Yukari suggested. "If you're gonna be a racer, you have to know how to drive" Ralph explained. "You can't do that without a track." "Wow!" Vanellope beamed. No one's ever done that for her before. "Then let's get to work" Ichika agreed. Vanellope got ready. "Wait, do any of you besides Akira know how to drive?" "I haven't done it but I flew a spaceship today" Ralph shrugged. "You crashed it" Aoi and Vanellope deadpanned. "Just get in. How hard can it be?" Ralph put Vanellope in the seat. "First, start it up" said Akira. Vanellope started up the kart. "So, there's some buttons on the floor" Ralph noticed. "Those are pedals" Ciel said to him. "Pedals, right" Ralph nodded, then tried them out to show Vanellope what they could do. "Hey, what's this joystick do?" Vanellope saw an extra part and used it to see what would happen. "That's the gear shift" Akira said. Vanellope's driving lessons were a little risky at first, but soon the nine-year-old was able to make it through. She had a few bumps here and there. One made her loose a tooth, but she managed to do pretty well for a beginner. She raced around the track Ralph made for her in perfect timing, speed, and effort. "You can do it!" Ichika cheered. Vanellope continued on, beat the track, and came to the end seeing her friends with a smile. The girl was so excited and glad to have friends, but her glitching went more insane with the more excited she got and the others tried to calm her down before she might circuit herself. Before long, Vanellope was ready for the race.

Ichika shook her hand. "You did it, Vanellope!" "Oh boy!" Vanellope did a victory dance. "This is so exciting! I can't wait until the big race before the arcade opens! I might even be able to be part of the random roster selection!" "Yeah!" Ichika cheered. "Maybe I'll even outshine the recolors!" Vanellope beamed. "Recolors?" Himari asked. "Yeah, ya know, racers that look like others, but different colors" Vanellope explained before pausing for a moment. "Funny thing now that I think about it, they never really bullied me like Taffyta told the others to" "Really?" asked Ciel. "Yeah, never knew why" Vanellope shrugged. "Think you can race by tomorrow morning?" Ralph asked, feeling like a big-brother figure with the pint-sized racer. "You bet!" Vanellope cheered. "Why don't we get this ready to go outside?" asked Akira. "Yeah!" said the other girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone pushed the kart out of the hideout. Vanellope was so excited about the upcoming race, but then she grew nervous. "Guys, what if the racers don't like me?" "Who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair?" Ralph tried to push her up. "Come on, those people are gonna love you. You know why? Cuz you're a winner." "A winner" Vanellope whispered. "And you're adorable" said Ichika. "I'm adorable!" Vanellope gushed. "And everyone loves an adorable winner" said Yukari. "Listen to me. If you get nervous, just keep telling yourself 'I must win Ralph's medal or his life will be ruined'" Ralph coached. "And have fun, got it?" "Got it" Vanellope nodded. Then she remembered something. "Oh, wait! Hold on! I forgot something! I'll be right back!" "Do you want us to come with you?" Akira offered. "No, it's fine! I got it" Vanellope told her. Then she went back home for a moment. Ralph chuckled, shaking his head. "Kids."

Suddenly, King Candy came on his kart. "There you all are!" he called. "You!" Ralph sneered. "Beat it, King Snooty!" Aoi snarled. King Candy tried to get them to calm down and took out a pair of glasses to wear. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" Ralph took the glasses off and hit Candy on the head with him. "You hit a guy with glasses. Well played" King Candy said. "What do you want, Candy?" Ralph demanded. "Listen, I want to talk with all of you" King Candy pleaded. "We're not interested in what you have to say" Ciel argued. "But what about this?!" King Candy took out Ralph's medal from Hero's Duty. "Are you interested in this?!" "The medal! Wait, I thought you said it was nothing but a code now until the end of the race?" Himari asked suspiciously. "It doesn't matter" King Candy gave Ralph the medal back. "It's yours. Go ahead and take it. All I ask if you hear me out" "About what?" Ralph asked. "Guys, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is?" Candy asked. "Ruling a kingdom?" Aoi guessed. "No. Doing what's right, no matter what" King Candy explained. "Your point?" Ciel crossed her arms impatiently. "Point being, I need your help. Sad as it is, Vanellope cannot be allowed to race." "Why are you people so against her?!" Ralph was tired of hearing this. "I'm not against her. I'm trying to protect her" King Candy answered to explain the real reason why she couldn't become one of the racers.

"Protect her? What do you mean?" Yukari asked. "All she does is want to race" said Ichika. "If Vanellope wins that race, she'll be added to the game roster." King Candy began to explain. "The gamers can choose the racer's avatar. And when they see her glitching, they'll think our game is broken. We'll be put out of order for good. All my subjects will be homeless. But there's one who cannot escape because she's a glitch. When the game plug is pulled, she'll die along with it" Ralph looked sorrowful, then grew serious again. "You don't know that will happen. The gamers will love her!" "And if they don't?" King Candy prompted. "I know it's tough, but heroes have to make tough choices, don't they? She can't race, everyone. She won't listen to me so can I count on you all to talk some sense into her?" Ralph shut his eyes and slowly nodded. Ichika didn't want to have to do this and she clenched her fists. "Okay" she sighed. "Very good. I'll give you all some time alone" King Candy said softly before he drove off. "How are we gonna explain this to Vanellope?" Ichika frowned. "I'll handle this" Ralph told the girls.

"I'm back" Vanellope came over with her hands behind her back. "Did ya guys miss me?" Ichika didn't know how to tell Vanellope the news. "First, kneel down" Vanellope commanded. Her new friends wondered why and just did it. "Now close your eyes" Vanellope instructed. "Vanellope" Ralph spoke up. "Shush, close 'em!" Vanellope commanded again. Ichika just sighed and everyone closed their eyes. After a moment, the glitchy girl spoke again. "Okay, open 'em up" she allowed them too. Everyone opened their eyes to see medals around their necks, but the medals weren't shiny and gold. They were only just heart-shaped sugar cookies. "To Stink-Brain?" Ralph read his. "To Strawberry Head?" Ichika read hers. "To Cute Brainiac" Himari read hers. "To Wild Rockstar" Aoi read hers. "To Miss Perfect" Yukari read hers. "To Tomboy Prince" Akira read hers. "To French Rainbow" Ciel read hers. "Gee, thanks" Ralph muttered. "Turn 'em over" Vanellope told them. Everyone did as told and saw that the medals read 'YOU'RE MY HERO'. "I made 'em for you in case we don't win" Vanellope shuffled her foot. "Not that I think there's even a remote chance we're not gonna win." Ichika sighed and said "Listen, Vanellope-" "Now rise, my loyal chumps" Vanellope called like a royal elder. "I've got a date with destiny." She went with them to collect her kart to have a practice race and she saw how slow they weren't coming. "Guys, move your molasses."

"Um, listen, Vanellope, we've been thinking." said Ichika. "That's dangerous" Vanellope joked. "Who cares about this stupid race anyway, right?" Ralph asked, trying to talk her out of the race than just come right out and tell her the problem. "That's not very funny, Ralph" Vanellope looked back, but still had a small smile. "It was fun to build the kart and all, but...um..." Himari stumbled over some words. "Maybe we should just give up" Akira suggested. "Uh, hello? Are my new best friends in there?" Vanellope looked back. "I'd like to speak with them please." "Look, what we're saying is that you can't be a racer" Ralph said. Then his medal from King Candy was coming out of his overalls. "Wait a minute" Vanellope noticed the medal and took it out. "Where did you guys get this?" "Okay, the truth is we've been talking to King Candy" Ciel said. "King Candy?" Vanellope got defensive. "You sold me out?!" "Vanellope, please! You don't understand!" Aoi tried to settle the girl down. "I understand plenty, traitors!" Vanellope yelled at them. Everyone tried to get the little girl to calm down and explain to her the situation, but she was too angry to care and she refused to listen. "Girls, restrain her" Ralph told them. The girls restrained Vanellope. Vanellope struggled to get free. "We're only doing this to save your life" Yukari explained. "We don't want you to die" Akira added. Ralph didn't want to do this, but he started to destroy Vanellope's kart. The little girl watched in horror. Ichika nearly cried as Ralph destroyed the kart. Then he was done. Vanellope glitched and was on the ground a bit away from the girls and she was crushed. "You really ARE a bad guy" Vanellope told Ralph in a choked up voice. Then she ran home in tears. "...We should be getting back to our games" Ichika broke the uncomfortable awkward silence.

Everyone left Sugar Rush and went to their own games. Ralph went to Fix-It-Felix Jr. and the girls went to their KiraPati game. The arcade would be opening in two hours. "Why do I get the feeling that the king isn't the real king of Sugar Rush?" Aoi asked. "He has to be" Himari shrugged. "Those kids who bullied Vanellope said so and Sour Bill called him the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush." Then Ichika saw a picture of Vanellope on the side of Sugar Rush's console. "Look everyone!" she pointed to the picture. Everyone else saw it and decided to go back to Sugar Rush. Ralph came over to see them. "Did you girls see what I just saw?" "In a way, yes. Now come on. We have to find Vanellope" said Ichika. "Let's go then!" Ralph called.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush, Sour Bill was dully cleaning up a mess. "Hey, Sour Bill" said Ichika. "Huh?" the jawbreaker looked up to the group. "If Vanellope was never meant to exist, then why is her picture on the side of the game console?" Ralph asked. Sour Bill looked at them, then tried to run away. "Yoink!" Aoi grabbed the candy and held him up. "Talk ya little bicuspid buster! What's going on around here, huh?" "Nothing" Sour Bill stated. "Talk!" Ciel said aggressively. "No" Sour Bill droned. "I'll lick you" Ralph threatened. "You wouldn't" Sour Bill looked at him. "Oh, yeah?" Ralph let his tongue dangle out, took the living candy from Aoi, and started to lick the candy, much to his dismay. Ralph ate Bill and twinged a bit due to the candy's sourness. "Sour, right?" said Yukari. "Yeah, tell me about it" Ralph chuckled a little and spat Bill back out. "Had enough yet?" "Okay, okay. I'll talk" Sour Bill gave in. "Vanellope was a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code." "That's why she's a glitch!" Himari concluded. "But why is he doing this?" Akira asked. "I don't know" Sour Bill replied. "Suit yourself" Ralph was about to give him more mouth torture. "No, no, no! I swear I don't know!" Bill pleaded. "He literally locked up our memory and I can't remember! Nobody can! But I do know this, he'll do anything to keep her from racing because if she crosses the finish line, the game will reset and she won't be a glitch anymore." "Where is she now?" Ichika asked. "In the Fungeon with Fix-it-Felix" Bill replied. "Felix?! What's Felix doing there?!" asked Ciel. "I'm sorry. That's all I know" Sour Bill told them. "Now please, don't make go back in his filthy mouth again!" Aoi took the candy and put it on a lollipop. "Come on, guys! We gotta find a way to the Fungeon!" said Ichika. Everyone picked up all the pieces of the kart and brought them with them knowing that Felix would fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

The group made it to the castle's fungeon locked doors. "Um...How are we gonna get inside?" asked Aoi. "You have to ask?" Ralph chuckled, then stood in front of them. "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" he bellowed before smashing the door open. "Felix!" Ralph called. "Ralph!" Felix came out and jumped to the large man. "I'm so glad to see you-wait, no I'm not." He hopped down with his back turned and arms folded. "What do you have to say for yourself? And you girls, of all people! Wait, I don't wanna hear it. I'm not talking to you" "Okay, don't talk. But please fix this kart for our friend" Ichika said as she and her friends threw out the pieces of Vanellope's kart. "I don't have to boo" Felix huffed. "Forgive my potty mouth." "What's the problem?" Himari asked. "I'm just...so cross with him!" Felix pointed to Ralph. "Do you have any idea what you put me through? I went Higgledy piggledy all over creation looking for you. I almost got drowned in chocolate milk mix and then...I met the most dynamite gal" He looked lovingly for a moment before getting angry again. "Oh, she gives me the honey glow, something awful! But, she rebuffed my affections. And then, I got thrown in jail!" "Felix, pull yourself together" Ralph soothed. "No, Ralph you don't know what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal." Felix declared, not knowing that was false. "That's actually everyday of his life, Felix" Ciel stated. "It is?" Felix calmed down a little. "Which is why I ran off" Ralph explained his story. I tried to be a good guy but I'm not. Just a bad guy and I need your help. There's a little girl whose only hope is this car. Please, Felix, fix it. And I promise I will never try to be good again." Felix looked at them, gave a small smile, then took out his hammer.

After Felix fixed the kart, Ralph found the cell that Vanellope was trapped in and broke down the door to see the girl chained up. "I know, I know. We're idiots." Ralph stated. Vanellope leaned a bit. "And?" "And selfish diaper babies" Ichika mumbled. "And?" Vanellope continued. They moved on to the nicknames she had given them. "The best friends ever" Vanellope smiled in admiration. Ralph got Vanellope free and they all went where the race was being held. King Candy had Vanellope's name erased. "Now, listen. You don't have to win. All you have to do is cross the finish line and you'll be a real racer" said Ralph. "And I'm gonna win." Vanellope smirked. The race started and Vanellope went with the other racers, unbeknownst to them. Ralph and the girls decided to watch the race like the junk food audience. However, a blonde woman stormed over in metal gear. "My lady, you came back!" Felix smiled. "Can it, Fix-It!" the woman snapped. "Is she from Hero's Duty?" Akira whispered to Felix. "Yep. She's Sergeant Calhoun" Felix whispered back. The woman punched Ralph in the face. "That Cy-Bug you brought with you multiplied!" "No, it died in the taffy swamp, believe me!" Ralph argued. Suddenly, a whole swarm of Cy-Bugs appeared out of nowhere. Calhoun began to help the citizens get to Game Central Station. "We got to get rid of those Cy-Bugs! Let's transform!" Ichika told her friends. "Right!" the other girls said.

The Sweets Pacts opened up showing each girl's reflection in the mirror. They all wore a translucent dress and each represented their image colors and they called out "Cure La Mode・Decoration!" Every girl's hair accessory disappeared and their Animal Sweets popped out. They shouted the names of their Animal Sweets and inserted them into the pacts. Then small light pink beater-like pens came forth and each girl pressed the light stars with them. Their image colors respectively shined from the small bowl part of the pact. The girls shouted "Let's・La・Mix It All Up!" as they used the stylus to mix two lights together, which spun around and coalesce into a bright light. When the transformations were complete, each girl introduced themselves and stroke poses. "Cure Whip! Ready to serve!" said Cure Whip. "Cure Custard! Ready to serve!" said Cure Custard. "Cure Gelato! Ready to serve!" said Cure Gelato. "Cure Macaron! Ready to serve!" said Cure Macaron. "Cure Chocolat! Ready to serve!" said Cure Chocolat. "Cure Parfait! Ready to serve!" said Cure Parfait. The Cures flew down and stroke a final pose. "KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode!" they said in unison.

Ralph and Felix were shocked at seeing the girls transform. Before the Cures could start fighting the Cy-Bugs, they looked at the screen and saw King Candy right behind Vanellope. Vanellope's glitching acted up and it affected King Candy too. He was also changing a bit and looking different. He was flashing from King Candy to a completely different racer. "Is that?" Felix asked. Then the racer's true identity was revealed."No way!" Ralph couldn't believe it. Felix just had his jaw hanging open. "What the? Who are you?" Vanellope asked the racer. "I'm Turbo!" the racer said with a wicked smile. "The greatest racer ever! And I did not program this world to let you, that hollow coasted riddled warthog, and those stupid messy girls take it away from me!" Vanellope was freaking out as it looked like Turbo was going to kill her. "End of the line glitch!" said Turbo. "Glitch...That's it" Vanellope thought. She concentrated and managed to glitch and get out of the way from Turbo's strength. She got out of the dark tunnel of the Sugar Rush Speedway. "She did it!" Cure Whip cheered. "Save the cheering for later. We got bugs to deal with" said Cure Parfait. The Cures began to fight the Cy-Bugs with their Candy Rods and Rainbow Ribbon.

Eventually, it got dark and the Cy-Bugs were eating the game. "There's too many of 'em!" said Cure Gelato. The Cures retreated to where Ralph was. He was helping Vanellope out of her kart. "Vanellope, are you okay?" asked Cure Custard. "I'm fine. Whoa girls, is that you?" Vanellope said looking at her friends' new forms. "We'll explain later. We gotta get you to safety!" said Cure Chocolat. Everyone went to the exit and made it out, but Vanellope couldn't go out with them since she was a glitch. She was trapped in there like King Candy/Turbo said she would. "There has to be a way to defeat the Cy-Bugs" said Cure Macaron. "Nothing we can do about it" Calhoun said to her. "Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters." "Beacon...Stay with Felix" Ralph whispered, getting an idea. He took the woman's weapon and ran off. "Let me borrow that thing, lady!" "Wait, Ralph! We're coming with you!" Whip called. She and the other Cures flew after Ralph as Felix and Calhoun stayed close to Vanellope like supportive parental figures.

At Diet Cola Mountain, Ralph began to pound the mentos hoping they would collapse and cause an eruption that would attract the Cy-Bugs. But before he could finish, Turbo, fused with the Cy-Bug that devoured him, arrived. "Welcome to the Boss Level!" he said. "Turbo! So you're behind it!" said Ralph. "Because of you, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the Arcade. I can take over of any game I want. I should thank you but, it'd be more fun to kill you." said Turbo. "Not if we can help it!" the Cures said in unison when they arrived. "Out of my way, you brats!" Turbo began to fight the Cures. Cure Macaron pressed the purple star on the rod which made a whip-like stream of meringue with two round weights on it resembling the cookies of a macaron. The two cookies became sandwiched together. "Macaron Julienne!" Macaron shouted as she launched the attack. Turbo was knocked off of the mountain. "We'll take care of Turbo! Just focus on making this thing erupt!" Whip told Ralph. "Okay" Ralph replied. The Cures flew after Turbo and surrounded him. "D'oh, at this rate, I'm at a disadvantage!" Turbo growled. "Your game of terror ends now, Turbo!" said Whip.

The six animal crystals appeared one after another, and circlde around the Kirakiraru Creamer. Then the six Cures appeared around the creamer, holding their own creamers, and said "Kirakiraru Creamer!". After that, the ring on the creamer rotated through the six colors pink, yellow, blue, purple, red and green, with the background changing to show a portrait of the corresponding Cure. With a press of the button, the kirakiraru star inside the creamer fell down into Whip's rabbit crystal, which glowed pink. The other animal crystals appear again, also filled with kirakiraru stars and glowing their respective colors. The six Cures appeared again, holding up their Kirakiraru Creamers and put the animal crystals into the handles on top. The Cures' faces appeared in profile and shouted "Shine bright!". One after another, the Crystal Animals jumped out of the creamer handles, then are shown all six together, while the Cures said "Crystal Animals!". Cure Whip appeared again, using the creamer to draw a circle around her crystal rabbit. The two of them disappeared in a circle of light. When the circle broke up and disappeared, Whip was riding on a large version of her crystal rabbit. They jumped away and are replaced with Cures Custard and Gelato, who repeated the process, appearing on their crystal squirrel and lion respectively. This repeated again for Macaron and Chocolat and their crystal cat and dog, then finally for Parfait and her crystal pegasus. The Cures on their crystal animals appeared one after another, shooting streams of kirakiraru stars from their creamers. Turbo appeared with the Cures on their crystal animals circling around him while still streaming kirakiraru at it. Each Cure, in turn, came into view while they shouted "Pretty Cure Animal-Go-Round!" "No! Noooooooo!" Turbo yelled his last words. Finally, the kirakiraru cloud glowed and formed into a giant cake with Turbo inside. Crystal shapes of the six animals appeared on the edge of the plate, then the whole thing exploded into kirakiraru stars and Turbo disappeared as the screen fades to white.

Right on cue, Diet Cola Mountain exploded and it attracted all the Cy-Bugs. Once they were destroyed, Sugar Rush became bright and colorful again and everyone was able to come back. They allowed Vanellope to cross the finish line after landing in a chocolate river which Ralph grew to love. Thanks to Pretty Cure, King Candy/Turbo was defeated for good and Felix fixed the finish line. Everyone went over to let the aspiring racer get over the line. "Ready to cross the finish line, Vanellope?" Cure Parfait asked. "Ready...Thank you all so much...I couldn't have done it without ya" Vanellope smiled. Then she allowed herself to cross the finish line which started to light up. Vanellope was picked up in the air and there were magical sparkles all over her. "What's happening?" asked Cure Custard. Suddenly, Vanellope was blasted with a big glow of energy and she came back down in a frilly pink dress with white gloves and had a golden scepter in her hand with a big heart on it. "Princess Vanellope?" Snowanna Rainbeau whispered. "Now I remember" Sour Bill's eyes widened and he went over to the girl's side. "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope" "I remember! She's a princess!" Taffyta spoke up. "That's right" Candlehead added. "We are so sorry about the way we treated you!" Taffyta whimpered for forgiveness. "Yeah, those were just jokes" Rancis smiled sheepishly in front of the girl. "I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" Candlehead cried.

"Tut, tut" Vanellope formed a posh accent. "As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who has ever been mean to me shall be...executed" "WHAT?!" all the Sugar Rush racers cried out. Taffyta started to cry instantly. "Oh, my land..." Felix mumbled. "This place just got interesting" Calhoun laughed. "Are you serious?" Cure Whip asked. Vanellope smirked, turning to her real friends. "Think I should tell 'em?" "Might as well" Cure Macaron said while she smirked. Vanellope laughed, turning her head. "I'm just kidding! Stop crying, Taffyta!" "I'm trying to, but it won't stop!" Taffyta said as her makeup was running. "Wow, so this is the real you" Ralph looked over. "Yeah, a princess" said Cure Chocolat. "Are you guys nuts?! This isn't the real me!" Vanellope zapped out of her dress and showed off her special and unique talent. "This is me. Now look, the code might say I'm a princess, but I don't know who I really am, guys. I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever!" "Exactly" said Cure Gelato. "Pardon me for asking this, but without a princess, who's gonna lead us?" Duncan asked. "Yeah, who?" Winchell added. "Uh, me" Vanellope shrugged. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy. President Vanellope von Schweetz. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" "Yes it does" Whip nodded. "Fix-It, Wreck-It, Pretty Cures, the arcade's about to open. Let's move 'em out!" Calhoun called. Before the Cures parted ways, Whip gave Vanellope a quick hug. Then everyone went to Game Central Station. Suddenly, the Cures started to glow and they glowed so bright, they disappeared!

Ichika quickly woke up, breathing heavily. It was morning. "Guys, wake up!" she told her friends. The other girls yawned and sat up. "That was some dream" said Aoi. "Sure was. The most interesting one I've ever had" said Yukari. Everyone else agreed. Then they all looked down and saw that they were wearing the medals Vanellope gave them around their necks. They read what the medals said and everyone smiled warmly. "I'll always keep this medal so I can remember the best dream I have ever had. Hope to see you again soon Ralph and Vanellope" Ichika thought.


End file.
